marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII
The Mark XLVIII Armor, also known as the Hulkbuster 2.0, is Tony Stark's forty-eighth Iron Man suit. It was initially created for the purpose of restraining the Hulk, however, it was later repurposed by Bruce Banner to fight in the Battle of Wakanda against an army of Outriders, the Black Order and Thanos with the remaining Avengers on Earth. History Battle of Wakanda wears the armor for the Battle of Wakanda]] Much like the previous Mark XLIV Armor, the Mark XLVIII Armor was designed in the sole purpose of being able to restrain the Hulk. However, as Bruce Banner found himself unable to turn into the Hulk, who refused to help Banner due to being tired of having to come out only when needed to save Banner, the armor was given to Banner so he could assist during the Battle of Wakanda. Although Banner had some difficulties to get used to the armor, he ultimately mastered it enough to be ready to face the Outriders sent by the Black Order. hails Thor's arrival]] During the battle, Banner used the armor to take down numerous Outriders, both with the repulsor beams and with the brute strength offered by the armor. However, Banner was eventually outnumbered by the massive Outriders army, and several creatures made Banner fall and began attacking the armor. As Banner screamed in pain and could not retaliate, he was rescued by the arrival of Thor with his new weapon Stormbreaker. Thrilled, Banner briefly deactivated the armor's helmet and openly mocked the Outriders. fighting Cull Obsidian]] Upon learning that Vision was under attack by the Black Order, Banner went to assist him. He was attacked by Cull Obsidian and warned his opponent about the armor's capabilities. Despite that, Obsidian proved to be a real challenge to the Hulkbuster armor, landing violent blows which damaged the armor. Obsidian even ripped apart the armor's left arm and pinned Banner in the armor on the ground. However, Banner managed to have Obsidian's arm stuck into the armor's broken arm. He then activated the stabilizer, which propelled Obsidian onto the protective dome surrounding Wakanda, killing him. is fused within rock matter]] As Thanos joined the battle himself, Banner attacked him with the armor. However, Thanos used the powers of the Infinity Stones to trap the Hulkbuster armor within a massive rock, which temporarily incapacitated Banner. Banner later freed himself with the armor and mourned Vision's death with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, and Thor, as well as the extermination of half of all life in the universe perpetrated by Thanos.Avengers: Infinity War Ambush on Thanos At some point after the Snap, the Hulkbuster armor was given a new left arm. Bruce Banner used it on the Garden to assist Captain Marvel and War Machine in subduing Thanos, whose arm was promptly severed by Thor. After Thanos explained that the Infinity Stones served no purpose to him "beyond temptation," Banner angrily pushed the Mad Titan to the ground using the armor, reminding him that he murdered trillions. Thanos proceeded to demand that the Avengers should be grateful for his work, causing Banner to strike Thanos in the face with the armor. Afterwards, Thanos revealed that he had destroyed the Infinity Stones, much to their dismay. Banner, along with the rest of the Avengers, soon returned to Earth still inside the Hulkbuster armor, but not before Thor swiftly decapitated Thanos.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities *'Advanced Strength': The suit was built to match the incredible superhuman strength of Hulk. It has several Arc Reactors all over the suit. It was strong enough to kill many Outriders and despite sustaining heavy damage and losing the left arm, was still able to take on Cull Obsidian and eventually overpower him. It was even able to push the Mad Titan Thanos to the ground and deliver a blow to his face, although it should be noted that Thanos was greatly weakened due to the injuries on half of his body and his recently severed left arm. *'Advanced Durability': This armor was meant to be stronger than any of the previous suits, to take more extreme damage, such as attacks from Cull Obsidian and Outriders. *'Flight': Like all the other armors, the Mark XLVIII has flight capabilities. *'Repulsors': Unlike the other armors, the repulsors from this armor are red. They are capable of easily killing Outriders and stunning Cull Obsidian. *'Collapsible Plating': Like many of its immediate predecessors, including the previous Hulkbuster armor, the suit's various parts, such as the helmet, are capable of collapsing and allowing the user to step in and out of the suit at will. *'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion': Like its predecessor, certain sections can fly independently, mainly used to repair the Hulkbuster through attaching new parts. The forearm part is seen that it can attach to anything else and it can lift them to the sky instantly. References Iron Man Armor: Mark 048 Iron Man Armor: Mark 048 Iron Man Armor: Mark 048 Iron Man Armor: Mark 048 Category:Avengers Equipment